Agridulce
by Zarite
Summary: /Contenido algo de Spoiler./ Su amor no fue el más dulce, tampoco el más trágico, nadie murió, solo se torno agridulce y ella se encargaría de endulzarlo. Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura. /SasuSaku/ Drable.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

* * *

**A**gridulce.

·

Le tomo tiempo sacar la conclusión que nunca podría olvidarse de él. Tampoco habría un sustituto, mucho menos un nuevo amor como el de él.

Sakura mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras veía a Kakashi y Naruto entrenar, el rubio de su amigo sonreía alegre mientras Kakashi jadeaba por seguirle el ritmo, Sakura miro con aire ausente a su alrededor y se detuvo donde había tres postes clavados en la tierra.

Se fijo que eran los mismo cuando ellos empezaron el camino ninja y cuando él estaba con ellos. Sasuke Uchiha, el último superviviente de la masacre. Sakura había intentado muchas veces intentar entablar conversación con él cuando estaba en Konoha, intentar sentir el dolor que él sintió. Pero todo fuer imposible cuando Sasuke le mandaba la mirada irritada y las palabras molesta de sus labios.

Sakura jamás se acostumbraría —también si algún día Sasuke volvía a decírselo—a ser llamada de esa forma seca y fría.

Habían pasado otros dos meses desde que vio a Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru, había cambiado tanto y no era todo para bien, sus ojos ahora parecían más vacíos y antipáticos que antes, no sonreía ni con ironía ni sarcasmo, la sonrisa se había borrado de los labios del Uchiha, también había perdido el pequeño brillo que vio Sakura cuando él estrechaba la mano de Naruto entre la suya, Sasuke parecía un zombie sucumbiendo al poder corrupto de Orochimaru.

Pensó que cuando lo volviera a ver ella podría detenerlo, si no eran con palabras sería a la fuerza, lo golpearía como le enseño Tsunade, la quinta Hokage, y si no podía con eso, usaría el ninjutsu medico para pararlo, eso tampoco funcionó, ya que solo pudo decir su nombre y moverse con lentitud ante los ojos del usuario del sharingan. Si no hubiera sido por los demás tal vez él le hubiera matado, y eso le dolía como el infierno.

¿Sasuke la mataría sin compasión?

Ella dudo, y se odio por eso, antes seguramente no hubiera ni titubeado, sin embargo ahora sabía más cosas de Sasuke que cuando fue una niña precoz y enamorada de Sasuke.

Sakura podía comprobar que Sasuke había cambiado y de alguna forma alejado más de ella que de Naruto.

Deseo volver al tiempo y poder retrasar su ida, desear retenerlo aunque sea por la fuerza para que él no volviera a sufrir, y ella tampoco.

Tal vez fue egoísta en su niñez al quererlo solo para ella, deseándolo que nunca se apartara de su lado, pero ahora todo había cambiado, con los años vio a Sasuke como un amor doloroso pero algo hermoso de recordar, el amor que le hizo madurar, que le hizo ser como era ahora mismo, una kunoichi preparada para la lucha. Sakura entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió como las uñas de sus dedos se clavaban en su palma, vio gotas de sangre en ellas y apretó los dientes.

Sasuke se había vuelto a alejar kilómetros más lejos de ella.

¿Le recordaría? ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Qué pensó cuando la vio?

Sorprendida palpo sus lágrimas que caían en su regazo.

—Sasuke-kun...—murmuro con voz rota y dolida. Sasuke no volvería a Konoha, y si volvía nada volvería a ser lo mismo, ahora él pertenecía a otro mundo que Sakura deseo pertenecer solo para estar a su lado, pero no podía, eso sería engañar a todos los de la aldea. Morder la mano que le dio de comer, esa frase hacia alusión a lo que vivía ahí.

Con resignación en sus grandes orbes miro de nuevo a su amigo, su único amigo que comprendía como se sentía ella cuando se pronunciaba Sasuke, su único amigo que sabía que jamás podría olvidarlo, y también su único amigo que se resinaría al comprobar que ella no olvidaría a Sasuke.

—¡Sakura-chan! —llamó Naruto con energía, moviendo las manos con efusión . Sakura se limpió el rastro de lágrimas y clavo un kunai en el suelo, respiro profundamente y se puso los guantes negros que estaban en el suelo, apretó los puños y corrió con rapidez hacia las dos personas que le comprendían. Kakashi y Naruto.

Tal vez el amor se definiría como hermoso en algunos caso, y otros como trágicos, pero lo de ella no fue ni al cien por cierto hermoso ni trágico, porque nadie murió, su amor solo se torno agridulce y Sakura intentaría que se tornara dulce, aunque hubiera espinas de por medio en su camino.

Pararía a Sasuke con sus propias manos y le haría reaccionar.

* * *

N/A. Ah, mi primer intento de hacer algo relacionado con el SasuSaku, lo siento si me salió así, pero necesitaba hacer esto no podría sobrevivir con mi conciencia merodeando (?)

En fin, no sé como explicar pero el SS no me parece un amor lindo y trágico, si no algo agridulce que se torno por las circunstancias, aunque eso no dicé que no sea amor eh. En fin, espero que os gustara. =)

_Tranks_!


End file.
